Um Gole de Chá
by Shiki DevilRose
Summary: O que acontece quando um desejo humano preenche uma alma que se considera quase divina?
1. Santo

**Notas da autora: **Gente, meu primeiro fic de ShakaxMu, q emocionante! XD Agora, deixando de drama barato e começando a melação de cueca de fato, pra quem não sabe, esse fic foi escrito única e exclusivamente em comemoração ao aniversário da Srta. Arietide, que é com certeza uma das pessoas mais especiais e fodas q eu já conheci! Não sei se conseguirei corresponder as expectativas dela, mas vou tentar. Tenho uma dificuldade bizonha em escrever em português (eu geralmente escrevo fics em inglês), mas estou me esforçando pra fazer o meu melhor, porque essa garota merece tudo e muito mais. Caso não concordem com a minha caracterização dos dois, podem puxar minha orelha, eu admito que pra mim é muito difícil entrar na pele deles, e estou sim, tendo algumas dúvidas. No mais, fico por aqui e espero que se divirtam. E sim, farei vocês esperarem pela continuação *risada maléfica*. Eu ia escrever uma one-shot, aí eu decidi que dividir a história em dois capítulos seria melhor, mas agora eu já estou achando que daqui a pouco eu vou aumentar essa conta em mais um, então... =P E agora eu vou parar de tagarelar senão daqui a pouco até o Shaka vai perder a paciência comigo...**  
><strong>Agradecimentos:<strong> **Eu sou muito cara-de-pau por pedir à Arietide pra betar o fic de aniversário dela, mas acho que ela ficou feliz porque foi a primeira pessoa a lê-lo, então... Acho que dessa vez é só. ^^**  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> **Bem que eu queria todos os Dourados só pra mim, mas duvido que o Kurumada seja generoso e dê algum deles pra uma pervertida como eu. Isso significa que não, não estou recebendo um #$&% pelas coisas que eu escrevo aqui... =P

* * *

><p>~o~o~<p>

Era noite. Uma brisa suave soprava do leste e a lua cheia cintilava com um halo dourado ao seu redor, iluminando o céu e a terra abaixo. No mais perfeito silêncio um cosmo curioso e distraído observava de longe, intrigado por uma cena que já vira inúmeras vezes, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir-se perturbado pela mesma.

Envolto pelas colunas de mármore de um dos templos sagrados do Santuário de Athena, um corpo em pose de lótus permanecia imóvel, impassível, desprovido de qualquer sinal de vitalidade. A respiração não era mais ouvida. O calor do corpo era quase imperceptível. O batimento cardíaco não se pronunciava mais.

Quem quer que se aproximasse da sexta casa, a casa de Virgem, e que não conhecesse seu guardião, acreditaria piamente estar diante da mais perfeita estátua de toda a Grécia. Vestido com sua proteção sagrada, parecia uma escultura, criada com tanto cuidado que jurariam ter sido dotada dos mais perfeitos tons de pele e dourado pelos próprios deuses. Ou talvez, quem sabe, até para fazer pouco deles.

O homem mais próximo de Deus.

Simples e complexo. Inatingível?

Quem sabe, se por ser tão próximo de Deus, já não tivesse então perdido a própria humanidade e alçado-se a patamares superiores, além de qualquer esperança de ser alcançado por todos os outros meros mortais?

A vigília noturna continuava, imperturbável. O questionamento surgido em um momento qualquer daquela manhã havia se repetido incessantemente em sua cabeça durante o decorrer do dia. Sem obter resposta, se voltava para tarefas corriqueiras, retornando ao seu posto de observador secreto pouco tempo depois sem sequer notar. Seu temperamento agitado, embora há muito houvesse sido domado através de treinos exaustivos que por vezes beiravam a tortura mental, permanecia inquieto com a natureza de sua indagação e demandava uma solução. Mas a razão exigia discrição e seu espírito fora lapidado cuidadosamente para que a ela obedecesse, e não aos seus instintos primais e revoltos.

Tal rotina já havia sido estabelecida há algum tempo, sem que ambas as partes envolvidas tivessem dado conta do fato. Ou, se sabiam, esforçavam-se para ignorar que um interesse mútuo havia surgido entre tão furtivos momentos, pairando como névoa entre a distância que havia da casa de Áries até a casa de Virgem.

O ariano dirigiu-se ao pequeno espaço destinado a refeições e começou a preparar chá. Separou primeiro um copo, depois pensou melhor, e pôs outro na diminuta mesa de madeira. Dentre as opções disponíveis de ervas, escolheu uma em particular e sorriu, inconsciente do reflexo. Seus olhos vagavam pelo espaço, temporariamente sem foco. _"Algo grande acontecerá esta noite",_ pensou. E voltou-se à tarefa a que se propusera anteriormente.

~o~o~

Já há algum tempo Shaka havia percebido a impressão psíquica do cosmo de Mu aquecendo-o suavemente. Muito embora já houvesse aprendido a ignorar as intempéries da natureza que eram comuns na época de inverno em que se encontravam, a sensação de estar sendo envolto em energia tão elevada e protetora preenchia-o de calor e tranquilidade de forma que há muito já não sentia.

Estava ali em meditação já há vários meses e não se importava com o isolamento ou a privação a que se submetia. O que sentia falta era algo muito mais simples e impensável por aqueles que o admiravam ou temiam.

Guardava poucas recordações de sua infância além do sofrimento que havia testemunhado na Índia antes de receber a graça de ser um dos Santos de Athena. Uma delas era um apreço singelo por um prazer relativamente mundano, que até o mais comum dos mortais poderia desfrutar. E que somente um dentre todos os Santos de Ouro sabia como aplacar a vontade de obtê-lo.

Estavam em tempos de aparente calmaria. E, apesar de saber que a mesma duraria pouco, decidiu que uma ou duas horas de interrupção de sua meditação não a afetariam irremediavelmente.

Levantou-se vagarosamente da posição em que se encontrava, dando tempo para que seu corpo se acostumasse novamente aos movimentos. Mesmo quando sob ataque, raramente exercia flexões musculares maiores que o girar de um pulso ou o dobrar de um dedo. Se algo o obrigasse a fazer mais do que isso, a adrenalina e seu cosmo se encarregariam de mandar as mensagens necessárias a todas as suas células obtendo a resposta imediata e necessária. Quando não era o caso, tinha como ritual sentir cada parte do seu corpo se estendendo e mexendo, quase como se quisesse tomar consciência da totalidade de seu ser físico. Despiu-se de seu traje dourado por considerar inapropriado e desnecessário para o que estava prestes a fazer.

Sob a luz do orbe prateado que dominava a expansão celeste noturna, caminhou até a entrada de seu próprio templo e desceu as escadas lentamente. Passou por Leão, Câncer e Gêmeos. Sentiu Aldebaran eternamente em guarda à porta de seu templo, antes que este o desejasse boa noite em um tom de voz mais intrigado do que surpreso. E desceu enfim os últimos degraus até a saída da casa de Áries, onde o cosmo que o observava por tanto tempo o aguardava agitado e aparentemente ansioso.

Um cheiro deliciosamente doce foi recebido pelos seus sentidos com um leve curvar do canto esquerdo de seus lábios, que lembrava vagamente o princípio de um tímido sorriso. Entrou na casa de Áries sem hesitação e seguiu o aroma até a sua fonte. Desceu os degraus de mármore que levavam ao subsolo do templo, o tempo todo sentindo a presença do lêmure ariano.

A iluminação no salão residencial era escassa, quase inexistente. Não fazia diferença para ele, embora indagasse se não faria falta ao outro. O ambiente estava levemente aquecido e acolhedor, em contraste com o frio úmido e penetrante que varria o andar superior. Em um canto, sentado a uma pequena mesa de madeira, encontrava-se Mu, pego no exato minuto em que levava aos lábios um delicado copo de porcelana. Em cima da mesa encontrava-se um pequeno bule, também de porcelana, do qual escapava uma fumaça ligeiramente esbranquiçada, denunciando a temperatura elevada do seu conteúdo. Uma peça gêmea à que Mu segurava repousava preenchida com um líquido de coloração âmbar esperando em frente a outra cadeira da mesa.

– Imaginei que você viria. Antes que você diga alguma coisa, é o seu favorito, da colheita de junho. Poupe-me o trabalho de convidá-lo e sente-se logo antes que esfrie. – A voz imponente, porém suave, do Santo de Áries preenchia o aposento, ecoando nas paredes nuas, limpas de qualquer decoração. Shaka acomodou-se no frágil assento, agradecendo em silêncio pela bebida e tomando o primeiro gole.

– Você adoçou.

Mu o respondeu sorrindo, sem sequer dignar-se a levantar o olhar. Era facilmente perceptível o tom jocoso em sua voz.

– Não gostou? Faça você mesmo. Faça melhor.

– Suas palavras transformam o ato de preparar uma simples beberagem em uma disposição épica. – Agora Shaka sorria abertamente, ainda de olhos cerrados, mas postura mais relaxada e recostado suavemente na cadeira.

– Qualquer atividade culinária é uma disposição épica para você, Shaka. Não sei onde você estaria sem a minha presença no Santuário.

– Meditando e dedicando-me a responder questões de caráter mais urgente.

Mu olhou para o Santo de Virgem, parando momentaneamente a borda do copo nos lábios antes de tomar o último gole. Depositou o recipiente na mesa e apoiou os cotovelos na mesma, o queixo deitado nos nós dos dedos entrelaçados e voltados para baixo.

– Que perguntas têm o perturbado tanto ultimamente, Shaka, a ponto de esconder-se dia e noite em meditação dentro de seu templo?

Era mais do que simples curiosidade. Talvez até preocupação. O fato era que as atitudes do virginiano desconcertavam Mu. Era adepto de meditação, como todos em Jamir, mas não por meses a fio como o outro fazia. Seu corpo ainda necessitava de sustento, mas aparentemente, o de Shaka não mais.

– Seria possível que Mu da Casa de Áries, o ferreiro de Athena e herdeiro do legado de Jamir, ainda não tenha percebido a agitação do cosmo universal? – Shaka falava sério, a voz isenta de flexão ou emoção, muito embora o sarcasmo não necessitasse nem de um nem de outro para ser notado nas palavras ácidas do "homem mais próximo de Deus".

– É isso mesmo? Eu o aceito em meu templo, ofereço minha hospitalidade, e ainda tenta ofender minha percepção com sua língua ferina? Acreditava ser você mais... Santo... do que isso, Shaka. – Mu serviu-se de mais chá e ofereceu o bule na direção do outro, o peso de suas palavras suspenso no ar como a peça de porcelana.

A troca de farpas mútua era comum e até frequente entre os dois. Encaravam como um esporte, e jamais sentiam-se ofendidos. Mas o comentário do ariano provocou o arquear de uma sobrancelha no rosto outrora plácido de Shaka.

– O que exatamente você está questionando ao meu respeito, Mu? Ou melhor, qual é o seu objetivo ao me observar continuamente como tem feito nos últimos meses? Acredito que não tenha o intuito... Atrevimento... de negar.

Mu não teria em momento algum esperado que o virginiano deixasse de notar o que vinha fazendo. Porém, da forma como Shaka perguntou a respeito, pareceu estar incomodado com o fato. Sem saber como reagir, o Santo de Áries serviu novamente a Shaka e levantou-se, colocando mais água para ferver destinada a um segundo serviço. Usou os poucos segundos da ação para se recompor e voltou a sentar-se, retomando o copo em mãos com um sorriso, tentando disfarçar o desconforto.

– E o que eu teria para negar, Shaka? Ou melhor, o que eu teria para esconder de você que fosse necessária uma negação para tentar escapar ao seu poder de dedução?

Shaka terminou de beber o conteúdo de seu copo e fez menção de levantar, inclinando a cabeça para frente e afastando a cadeira da mesa.

– Se não tem mais nada a dizer, então agradeço-lhe a hospitalidade e o chá e me retiro. Voltarei a minha meditação que o perturba tanto. Se dedicasse ao menos algum tempo todos os dias para a prática, talvez a ideia não lhe fosse tão incômoda.

– O que sabe de meus hábitos, Virgem? Absolutamente nada. Não ouse questionar minha dedicação ao meu crescimento pessoal. – A discussão elevara-se a outro patamar, o semblante usualmente tranquilo de Mu alterado. Havia sido um engano interessar-se pelo Santo de Virgem. Ele estava sim, acima dos mortais que o cercavam. Mas não de uma maneira boa. Ou ao menos, assim o parecia. Como um homem tão próximo de Deus poderia ser tão cheio de soberba como Shaka? Que era talvez um dos mais poderosos Santos de Athena, absolutamente, isto estava fora de questão. Mas agora Mu possuía quase certeza de como seu comentário anterior teria sido apropriado. Shaka não era tão santo como acreditavam.

Orgulhoso, arrogante, pedante, impaciente quando contrariado, e oras, quem poderia imaginar, com um sério problema de falta de educação ao tratar com aquele que o recebera tão amavelmente.

Bom, talvez não _tão_ amavelmente quanto poderia. Mas não vinha ao caso agora. Estava irritado. E Mu de Áries irritado não era algo com que as pessoas gostassem de se deparar durante o dia. Ou durante qualquer outra hora.

– Esqueceu-se como é ser humano, Shaka? Não se alimenta mais, não dorme mais, passa o dia todo travado na mesma posição... Ainda está entre nós ou o que vejo na minha frente é só uma casca desprovida de emoção e vida, e seu espírito verdadeiro já se encontra ao lado de Buddha? – Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e pressionou o alto do nariz entre a ponta dos dedos indicadores, os olhos cerrados e a cabeça doendo com a excitação do momento – Não se cansa da solidão? Como consegue carregar sozinho o peso de tanta responsabilidade? Não conseguiria dividir conosco, seus irmãos de armas?

Para Mu, o choque que recebeu após dizer tais palavras foi com certeza o maior de sua vida até então. Uma onde de energia bruta o atingiu e à frágil mesa onde estava sentado ainda, quebrando o móvel e os utensílios de porcelana no topo. Foi jogado contra a parede com violência pela força invisível, a cadeira partindo-se em estilhaços de madeira. Havia sido pego de surpresa, não esperava tal reação do virginiano.

Shaka havia aberto seus olhos. E encarava o Santo de Áries estatelado no chão com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ih, gente... O bicho vai pegar... Ganha um doce quem adivinhar porque o Shaka tá fumegando desse jeito. XD  
>E sim, aos curiosos de plantão, vai ter lemon. Quer dizer, espero que eu não trave na hora de escrever a parte de lemon. XD E de novo, Happy Birthday pra Arietide. Com ela estalando o chicote no meu lombo (não duvidem dela, gente, ela é capaz de tudo pra ver o final disso), eu acho que termino o fic antes do fim do mês. Torçam pra ela não arrancar meu couro antes disso. Escrever sem pele nas costas não deve ser muito divertido. XD<p> 


	2. Farpas

**Notas da autora:**

_No último capítulo:_

_Depois de uma agradável "troca de elogios", Mu se depara com um Santo de Virgem aparentemente irritado e de olhos abertos. O que teria feito o sempre plácido _

_Shaka se alterar dessa forma? E como Mu reagirá diante da verdade? Nos acompanhe em mais um episódio da nossa saga Santuariesca (neologismo rulez!)._

Parando um pouco com a palhaçada de novela mexicana... hehehe... Esse capítulo foi escrito praticamente de uma tacada só, me surpreendendo imensamente. Fiquei razoavelmente satisfeita com o resultado, e o que mais importa, a Arietide gostou. Espero que vocês gostem também. Como comentários adicionais, confesso que me inspirei no Mu da própria Arietide em sua "Elegia" para construir a cena das farpas. A quem interessar possa, é uma excelente leitura, recomendo a todos. E se identificarem as semelhanças entre o meu Mu e o dela, ficarei contente em saber. Além disso, acredito que cabe aqui ressaltar, eu tenho uma interpretação muito pessoal tanto do Mu quanto do Shaka. Imagino que algumas pessoas possam não entender/gostar, mas deixo desde já avisado que não se trata de uma AU, e sim e uma visão diferente dos mesmos personagens. Sei que não dá pra agradar gregos e troianos ao mesmo tempo (e não, isso não foi uma tentativa de trocadilho com Saint Seiya), mas ninguém pode me impedir de tentar ao menos não irritar. Findas as notas, vamos aos agradecimentos.**  
><strong>Agradecimentos:<strong> **Novamente a minha deliciosa Beta, Arietide. Quando a enxurrada de reviews que eu sei que vou receber (AHAM! Senta lá, Claúdia... XD) chegar, eu acrescentarei mais agradecimentos... =P**  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> **Blablablá, mimimi, yadda yadda yadda, eles não são meus. Eu sento, choro, e é isso aí. Sou professora, logo não tenho dinheiro, se quiser processar alguém, processe o Kurumada por não aproveitar os personagens da forma como nós, fãs, gostaríamos que ele fizesse. E tenho dito. HUNF!

* * *

><p>~o~o~<p>

Uma estátua. Tinha certeza, agora. Ele era uma estátua, que encontrava-se ali, postada à sua frente, esperando receber vida dos deuses para assim demandar sua vingança daquele que a causara injúria. Uma estátua imóvel, porém, com a fúria dos sete céus estampada em duas piscinas azuladas as quais tinha por olhos.

Mu perguntava-se o que poderia ter dito de tão grave que ofendesse Shaka a ponto deste ter aberto as portas de sua alma e cosmo. Um silêncio espectral seguiu-se ao rompante do virginiano, em que o Santo de Áries aproveitou para levantar-se em meio aos escombros do que um dia fora sua mesa de refeições. Ainda tonto e com algumas farpas penetrando a sua pele em pontos variados, pôs-se de pé e sacudiu da túnica que vestia os restos de madeira. Olhou à sua frente e nada disse, esperando alguma justificativa, ou comentário, ou ainda que o outro se fosse.

Sabia que às vezes Shaka poderia ser imprevisível como uma tempestade de verão, e algo que o fizesse perder seu tão precioso controle com certeza era grave por demais. Mas não atinava com o que poderia ter sido. Nada do que dissera estava muito além das já tradicionais provocações e alfinetadas que costumava trocar com o indiano. Recostado na parede, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego, Mu encarou firmemente o outro, e finalmente resolveu dar voz ao que lhe perturbava.

– O que... O que foi isso? Vossa santidade tornou-se humana? – Impossível controlar o escárnio contido na voz, que vazou de língua e dentes como veneno reptiliano. Estava ferido. Não fisicamente, estes eram insignificantes diante do que Mu já havia enfrentado em seus anos de treinamento. Seus ferimentos jaziam muito mais profundamente. E somente aumentaram quando da estátua majestosa que tinha diante de si veio uma resposta.

– Irônico ouvir isso de alguém que nem humano é.

Estupefato e com o espírito sangrando em silêncio, Mu caminhou até o móvel que lhe servia de mesa de cabeceira e obteve material de assepsia médica. Poderia livrar-se das incômodas farpas com seu cosmo ou telecinese, mas fazê-lo fisicamente lhe dava a ilusão de poder desfazer-se também da dolorosa farpa verbal de Shaka. Sentou-se em meio às almofadas e cobertas que tinha por cama e começou a ingrata tarefa de retirar os minúsculos restos de madeira do rosto e mãos, limpando um por um. Levantou os olhos, tentando esconder inutilmente a dor que havia por detrás deles, e dirigiu-se a Shaka, na esperança de que este o deixasse lamber suas feridas em paz.

– Se não se importa e não tiver mais nada de útil a dizer, então, por favor, retire-se. Já causou destruição demais por uma noite.

Mu temia estar referindo-se mais à dor que sentia em seu peito do que à porcelana e aos móveis despedaçados.

– Eu estava fazendo isso quando você decidiu questionar minha humanidade.

– Eu questionei sua humanidade depois de você questionar minha dedicação.

– Eu questionei sua dedicação após você questionar minha motivação.

Ao ver o quão sério Shaka estava ao proferir as últimas palavras, Mu não resistiu e riu baixinho. Qualquer outra pessoa teria achado hilária a discussão quase infantil entre os dois; e verdade fosse dita, o tibetano havia, sim, achado deveras engraçado. Mais pela gravidade que Shaka dava ao assunto do que pela forma como a questão estava sendo conduzida.

– O que achas tão engraçado? – Sem se dar ao trabalho de nivelar a cabeça com o movimento ocular, Shaka olhava superior para o outro sentado ao chão, que, calmamente, retirava uma última farpa da mão esquerda. Sem levantar o rosto para o olhar corrosivo, parou de rir e pausou um segundo ou dois antes de responder.

– Eu devo admitir que você é muito bom em apresentar ofensas, mas falha em justificar-se... Entretanto, ainda não entendo o que eu posso ter dito que provocou a sua reação.

O Santo de Virgem virou-se de costas para Mu, respirou profundamente e ensaiou dois passos para a frente, mas deu a volta e encarou Mu, dessa vez olhando para baixo por inteiro.

– Você não tem ideia das próprias palavras. Você não sabe o que perturba meu coração.

– Começo a achar que você não tem um, para começar. Vou repetir a pergunta, Shaka. Você _ainda_ é humano? Se ainda o é, porque se recusa a demonstrar? – Já livre da tarefa de cuidar de si, Mu guardou os objetos que usava e recostou-se à parede, uma perna esticada e a outra erguida, o joelho flexionado. Apoiou um braço na junta suspensa e esperou, encarando o indiano com intento, o sorriso que outrora iluminava o próprio rosto agora perdido na semiescuridão do aposento.

– Não tenho necessidade de demonstrar nada. Nem para você, nem para ninguém. Não tenho intenção de me rebaixar a desejos ou sentimentos mundanos, os mesmos que segundo a sua concepção seriam prova de que "sou" humano.

O silêncio pesava no ar, denso, quase sólido. Mu olhou pesaroso para o virginiano, decepcionado. Para alguém que entendia dos mistérios do universo, Shaka poderia ser bem obtuso quando se tratava de assuntos do coração e da alma. Ou talvez o orgulho em demasia não o permitisse, como havia dito, "se rebaixar" ao mesmo nível dos mortais ordinários que o cercavam, e discutir com propriedade a questão.

– Diga-me, Shaka, o que o leva a crer que todo sentimento ou desejo humano deve obrigatoriamente ser mundano?

A expressão de choque na face do virginiano seria impagável se o assunto não fosse demasiadamente sério e incômodo a Mu. Gostaria de rir, mas sabia que se o fizesse, estaria afastando qualquer possibilidade de ser respondido a contento. Preferiu então permanecer quieto, à espera de qualquer indicação de retorno por parte de Shaka. O que ouviu definitivamente não era o que aguardava.

– Diga-me você, Mu. Que desejo humano não seria mundano? Que sentimento o ser humano é capaz de ter que não seja guiado pelo egoísmo, ou carência psíquica? Mesmo a doação e a abnegação por vezes demonstradas por almas ditas iluminadas têm sua origem em uma necessidade primal de ser aprovado ou sentir-se bem consigo mesmo. – Triunfante em seu argumento, Shaka se aproximou lentamente de Mu enquanto proferia suas palavras cáusticas. – Mesmo o nosso amor por Athena fora incutido em nossos corações ainda em nossa mais tenra infância. Não tivéssemos dentro de nossos corpos e almas o cosmo sagrado, não tivéssemos conhecido o seu nome, a quem adoraríamos? À frente de que Buddha ou deus cristão estaríamos nos ajoelhando?

Pasmo, Mu não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios do indiano, que não descansava em meio às sílabas que destilava como ácido por entre os dentes. Shaka se aproximava mais e mais, até parar a meros dois passos de onde o ariano encontrava-se sentado. Olhou para baixo e continuou, incansável em sua palestra.

– Fossemos nós seres humanos comuns, em que templo prestaríamos nossas preces? E se não nos ensinassem a reverenciar qualquer outro deus, a quem dirigiríamos nosso "amor"? E com isso, quero somente demonstrar que o que chamam de _o mais puro sentimento_ não passa de algo aprendido. Como uma lição filosófica em um fórum ateniense. – Um longo suspiro deixou o peito do Santo de Virgem, em sua primeira mostra de cansaço. Ou tédio. Mu não sabia dizer. – Se o que supostamente é natural e inerente à natureza humana não pode ser digno de confiança, que confiança deveria eu ter na pureza de qualquer outro sentimento humano?

Antes que Mu pudesse começar a responder, Shaka levantou o dedo indicador da mão direita na direção do tibetano, em sinal de silêncio. Mu aquiesceu, ainda perplexo pela torrente de informações recebidas, tomando-as como um golpe quase fatal em seu coração. Não podia crer na desilusão que habitava a alma daquele homem em pé, parado, postado a alguns centímetros de distância de si.

– Entenda-me, Mu. Quando criança, presenciei sofrimentos de toda espécie. E percebi que são os sentimentos e desejos humanos que nos levam a sofrer. Aquele que busca a iluminação e o cessar de todo e qualquer sofrimento deve buscar a eliminação de necessidades humanas. Ou mundanas, como você colocou. A eliminação dos desejos. Sobre os quais, aliás, não vou nem me pronunciar. Pois estes são mais abjetos do que qualquer sentimento. Sentimentos são escusados, características criadas e cultivadas pela condição humana. Desejos não passam de uma desculpa dos homens para se comportarem como animais descontrolados.

Se não fosse igualmente orgulhoso, Mu teria chorado pelo virginiano. Pois não concebia a ideia de viver em um mundo tão desprovido de vida e cor como aquele em que vivia Shaka. Agora entendia parte da fúria do outro. Mas não conseguia digerir alguma coisa em meio a tudo aquilo. Algo estava fora do lugar, e que Athena o perdoasse, iria descobrir, não importava o custo.

Shaka virou-se como se a ir embora, mas percebeu, ao ouvir um sussurro de Mu, que uma barreira invisível ocupava o espaço à sua frente, impedindo o seu progresso. Seus olhos azuis e brilhantes de indignação voltaram-se novamente às orbes verdes pertencentes ao tibetano, que agora encontrava-se em pé.

– O que significa isto, Áries? Não se cansou ainda? Falta algo à sua compreensão limitada que demande mais alguma satisfação?

Mu ignorou a alfinetada e riu suavemente, sem sequer saber a razão. Mas riu, e a enxurrada de pensamentos que dominavam a sua mente pelos últimos minutos encontraram uma brecha na represa de sua razão, que partiu-se provocada pela pressão que Shaka exercera com suas sentenças.

– Significa que ainda sinto falta de algo, sim, mas não em mim. Em você. Qual a sua motivação, Virgem? Pelo que você luta? O que te guia? Pelo que você vive? Por quem você volta a cada luta, cada missão, cada ferida? E não me diga que é por Athena porque você já deixou bem claro o que pensa da nossa... Devoção. Sabe de uma coisa?

Agora era Mu quem pedia com o dedo silêncio, observando cuidadosamente as reações do virginiano a cada palavra que dizia.

– Uma vez Shion disse-me que nossos maiores medos estão dentro de nós mesmos, e que localizar a sua fonte no exterior não passa de uma tentativa frustrada de fugir às nossas próprias faltas, culpas e fantasmas. Que fantasmas te assombram, Shaka? E por que... _Por que_ você veio aqui, hoje, dividir um gole de chá comigo? Seu espírito iluminado não o libertou de todos os sentimentos e desejos humanos? O que poderia então ter o feito abandonar sua tão preciosa meditação e ceder a um momento tão... Humano... Mundano... Veio pelo chá, pela companhia, ou por algo que a sua mente ainda não consegue discernir?

Os músculos da face do Santo de Virgem tremiam, espasmos denunciantes de que o ariano havia tocado em um nervo exposto. A tensão no aposento crescia exponencialmente a cada pergunta, cada afirmação. Por não ter feito muito esforço ao criar a Crystal Wall situada às costas de Shaka, Mu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que pequenas rachaduras surgissem. E com elas, esperava confirmar o que tanto desejava. Que o virginiano à sua frente não estava alheio ao que dizia. Que ele não era... Totalmente santo. Que ele ainda poderia ter uma reação explosiva como qualquer outra pessoa. Mu decidiu, em um ímpeto de coragem, deitar o golpe final ao orgulho de Shaka. Tentando ignorar as borboletas que flutuavam em seu estômago, sem saber se estas eram de ansiedade ou receio, avançou subitamente, eliminando o espaço já ínfimo entre os dois. Olhou de um olho ao outro para o homem que encarava, em um momento de antecipação.

E o beijou.

~o~o~

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais do capítulo:<strong> Pois é, pessoal... Parei aí de propósito... Imagina que ninguém percebeu (rsrsrsrs)... Próximo capítulo: Será que o Shaka vai mandar o Mu pra um dos seus infernos? O_o

Até a próxima!


	3. Inferno

**Notas da autora:**

_No último capítulo:_

_Provando que a sua bravura não servia apenas para enfrentar os inimigos de Athena, Mu avançou todos os limites impostos pelo Santo de Virgem e cometeu o supremo ato de_

_ ousadia. Coragem, _burrice ou desespero? _ Ou algo mais? Continuem lendo para descobrir se Mu sairá vivo depois de arriscar essa loucura._

Ai, ai, ai... Mais um capítulo terminado. E a fic que era pra ser uma one-shot já está no terceiro capítulo... Eu espero, sinceramente, que o próximo capítulo seja o último, eu mesma tou nervosa pra saber como tudo vai terminar. E eu sei, vocês estavam esperando pelo lemon... Só que, gente, não deu mesmo. Tinha muita coisa que eu queria colocar, o capítulo foi ficando grande... Aí eu preferi dividir em dois. *se prepara pra apanhar da Keiko Maxwell* XD  
>Juro que estou tentando terminar de escrever o último capítulo na velocidade da luz. Mas a minha musa anda preguiçosa e dispersa, não tá me ajudando. Irradiem o seu cosmo pensando nela pra ver se funciona, meus amores! ^_^<p>

****Agradecimentos:** **À minha amada mestra **Arietide,** que estala o chicote com tanta boa vontade nas minhas costas pra eu não errar nada nas fics, e à srta. **Ansuya**, tão preocupada com o bem-estar do Mu. Olha, chérie, sobreviver ele sobrevive... em que estado eu já não sei... ^_^

****Disclaimers:** **Gente, juro que cansa falar a mesma coisa toda vez. Mas vamos lá. Não, os meninos não são meus, são do Kurumada (senta e chora). Não ganho dinheiro com nada disso. Só a felicidade das minhas queridas amigas que se rasgam de rir com as minhas tiradas sem noção.

* * *

><p>~o~o~<p>

Não durou mais do que dois ou três segundos. Um contato casto, temeroso. Mu estremeceu ao sentir a pele fina e sedosa dos lábios que tocara, desejoso como nunca havia se sentido em toda a sua vida. Como um homem no deserto a implorar por água, um cego a implorar por luz, uma pessoa faminta a implorar por alívio de sua fome. E veio a fúria.

Um empurrão, uma mão cobrindo a boca e a outra à altura do peito, os dedos contraindo-se involuntariamente. Os olhos azuis a princípio confusos, e depois a ira. Ter-se-iam tornado carmim, se assim fosse possível. A própria imagem do caos formando-se no espelho d'alma daquele que se julgava puro e quase divino. E veio o impensável.

Ainda de costas, Shaka deu dois passos para trás, olhou primeiro para baixo, para a mão que antes cobrira os próprios lábios, e depois uma última vez para o homem à sua frente. E, com os olhos flamejantes de fúria, virou-se repentinamente, subindo veloz os degraus da escada que levava ao piso superior da casa de Áries, e depois para o exterior. E veio o desespero.

_"__Oh, Deusa, o que eu fiz...?"_, perguntava-se Mu, caindo de joelhos no chão duro e frio, as mãos levadas ao rosto contraído, mudo, chorando lágrimas de uma dor acumulada, sentida, cruel. Dor causada pelas palavras ferozes do virginiano, pela solidão que vira em sua alma, pela dúvida e pela ira estampadas em seus olhos. Pelo desejo que enxergara impiedosamente cortando o coração de Shaka.

O tibetano acreditara que estava mesmo disposto a pagar qualquer preço para descobrir a humanidade oculta do outro. Mas não havia previsto que o preço maior seria pago não por ele, mas pelo Santo de Virgem. E também não havia percebido outra consequência muito mais grave. O coração virginiano não era o único dilacerado. Sentimentos em ebulição tomavam conta do seu próprio, em pânico, sangrando, sofrendo, querendo...

A conclusão iminente da linha de pensamentos flutuava ao seu redor como névoa matinal, espessa, insistente, impedindo-o de respirar. Não ousaria nomear. A coragem lhe faltava no momento. Mas precisava fazer algo, não poderia permitir que o outro sofresse por sua atitude destemperada.

Levantou-se em um ímpeto, enxugando os olhos grosseiramente com as costas da mão. Não queria que a noite terminasse assim. Subiu a escada, e fazendo uso de seu cosmo, imprimiu a maior velocidade que conseguia em direção à casa de Virgem, que era onde sentia o cosmo perturbado que procurava. Resolveria a situação, nem que para isso tivesse que atravessar todos os infernos de Shaka.

~o~o~

Recompor-se ao chegar ao topo das escadas não fora fácil. Mas despertaria suspeitas se seguisse aos tropeções para o templo de Virgem. Altivo, como se nada houvesse ocorrido, Shaka subiu até a sexta casa, olhos fechados e mãos ao lado do corpo.

Adentrou silenciosamente e dirigiu-se ao altar que mantinha impecável nos fundos do templo. Em solidão, imperceptível aos outros moradores do Santuário, ousou descortinar a imensidão azul que coroava seu rosto diante de Buddha. _Seu_ Buddha. Aquele que lhe orientava e abençoava. Aquele que lhe dava a certeza de que seus atos eram puros e justificados. Corretos. Incorruptíveis.

Incorruptíveis? Não mais.

Fora corrompido, sim. Maculado. Manchado. Confuso, sentindo uma dor que não conseguia entender, raiva que não conseguia controlar, orgulho ferido, rasgado. O que sentira naquele breve momento, naquele toque vil, infame? Que tremor fora aquele que tomara seu corpo de assalto e o deixara com a respiração presa à garganta, lábios queimando, olhos ardendo, a pele febril e as pernas desequilibradas?

Jamais teria esperado atitude semelhante de Mu. Confiara nele. Respeitava-o. Admirava-o, até. E agora... Sentia-se traído. Os olhos turvos de lágrimas não derramadas fitavam o semblante calmo e inalterado da imagem dourada que dominava o centro do altar. Uma interrogação silenciosa teimava em preencher sua mente, mas não possuía coragem para dar-lhe voz diante da divindade. Seria um desrespeito a todos os ensinamentos que internalizara durante seu treinamento.

_"O que é isso, __venerável Buddha? O que é isso que eu... sinto?"_

E era essa a palavra chave. Sentir. Sentimento. Ou seria... Desejo?

Sentia-se mergulhado no poço mais profundo do inferno. E a memória não o deixava em paz.

*=*=*_FLASHBACK_*=*=*

_– Que fantasmas te assombram, Shaka? E por que... Por que você veio aqui, hoje, dividir um gole de chá comigo? Seu espírito iluminado não o libertou de todos os sentimentos e desejos humanos? O que poderia então ter o feito abandonar sua tão preciosa meditação e ceder a um momento tão... Humano... Mundano... Veio pelo chá, pela companhia, ou por algo que a sua mente ainda não consegue discernir?_

_Os olhos do tibetano brilhando, a distância insignificante entre os dois, a parede de cristal às suas costas. A perturbação em seu cosmo, seu espírito, pelas palavras ditas com aquela voz tão forte e suave ao mesmo tempo. Algo que nunca existira dentro de si agora crescia desordenadamente, exponencialmente. Parecia-lhe que seu peito explodiria, seus músculos faciais movimentavam-se por baixo da pele involuntariamente. Era... raiva? Desprezo?_

_Receio? O quê?_

_Quando Mu se aproximou, perdeu a ação. Não esperava. Como ferro em brasa, os lábios do ariano queimaram-lhe a pele sensível e fina. Ou como minúsculas agulhas que penetravam incessantemente, mas a dor que sentia não era em nada como a dor de ferimentos. Doía, sim, mas queria sentir mais dessa mesma dor, excruciante e viciante._

_Tão breve foi o momento, e pareceu-lhe uma eternidade de perdição. Afastou-se, investindo violentamente uma das mãos contra Mu, ficando esta travada na altura do próprio peito. Levou a outra mão à boca, sem compreender o que se passara. Um turbilhão de pensamentos desconexos assolou o cérebro que tentava em vão processar a mensagem que o corpo transmitia. E em um momento de resposta primitiva, virou-se e foi embora, a Crystal Wall desfeita em algum momento que a memória não gravara._

_Fugiu._

_Shaka de Virgem fugiu. De um inimigo invisível, cujas motivações não entendia. Mas que era, com certeza, o mais cruel e devastador de todos os que já enfrentara em toda a sua breve vida. E por isso, mais do que tudo, agora desprezava com todas as suas forças o Santo de Áries. Pois fora este que trouxera tal inimigo à sua porta. Na forma de lábios rosados, mornos, e macios._

*=*=*_FIM DO FLASHBACK_*=*=*

Desceu as escadas que levavam aos _seus_ aposentos residenciais e preparou um banho. A água gelada servir-lhe-ia de purificante, a expurgar o toque sórdido que ainda ardia em si. Passaria os meses que ainda restavam antes do período de lutas que certamente viriam a meditar, em absoluta negação de toda e qualquer influência exterior. Nada seria punição suficiente por ter se rendido ao que mais menoscabava. Por mais breve e fugaz que tenha sido o momento, era inegável que dentro de seu coração brotaram sentimentos.

_Raiva. _

_Confusão. _

_Desejo._

Por um mero segundo, passou-lhe pela mente a ideia de prolongar aquele ato devasso. Por que, _por que_ tinha de ser Mu o responsável? Se fosse outro, a resposta teria sido óbvia, clara. O despudorado que ousasse encostar em seu corpo sagrado seria mandado sem hesitação para todos os infernos que conhecia. Em pedaços.

Mas jamais conseguiria fazê-lo com Mu.

~o~o~

Ouviu risadas ao aproximar-se do templo de Câncer. Cristalinas, sedutoras. E um protesto.

– Me larga, sua sereia disfarçada de gente. Criatura diabólica. Tem gente vindo.

– O roto falando do rasgado... Se sou diabólico, o que é você, homem? – A voz inconfundível só poderia pertencer a um Santo. O que Aphrodite estaria fazendo na casa de Câncer a essas horas da noite?

Visualizou o arco de entrada da quarta casa, e em guarda, o Santo de Câncer. À sombra, mas sem se esforçar para manter-se oculto, encontrava-se também o Santo de Peixes. Podia sentir claramente a satisfação no cosmo de Aphrodite, embora não soubesse pelo quê. Parou diante de Máscara da Morte e cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça.

– Boa noite, Câncer. Poderia conceder-me permissão para atravessar seu templo?

– Por que, Mu, se perdeu do rebanho, é? – Como sempre, um poço de educação. O ariano perguntava-se o porquê de Athena tolerar alguém como ele.

– Necessito resolver assuntos pendentes acima de sua Casa.

Um riso cínico brotou da garganta de Aphrodite, que até então ainda não havia se pronunciado.

– E esse assunto teria algo a ver com a cara de quem comeu pão dormido e mofado de Shaka? Ele passou por aqui há algum tempo atrás, exalando uma aura de cólera de fazer inveja a Zeus depois de um chifre.

Mu olhou de soslaio para Aphrodite, irritado com a intromissão. Com certeza, independente da razão para o pisciano estar ao lado do canceriano, os dois se mereciam.

– Não creio que os meus assuntos particulares sejam do seu interesse, Peixes. E então, Câncer, posso passar ou não?

– Pode, claro. Agora que a gente já tirou uma com a sua cara, esteja à vontade.

Aphrodite não resistiu a rir quando viu a expressão de indignação de Mu, mas conteve-se rapidamente ao sentir o cosmo do ariano se elevar perigosamente. O sorriso estampado no rosto do Santo de Áries não condizia em nada com a energia brutal e crescente que dele emanava.

– Ora, Câncer... Não sabia que vocês tinham preferência pelo masoquismo. Posso lhes providenciar uma satisfação temporária, caso queiram. Não será esforço nenhum.

O siciliano, visivelmente desconcertado pelo comentário, possessivamente passou o braço direito em torno da cintura de Aphrodite, que agora estava próximo. Virando o rosto, abanou a mão esquerda em direção ao fundo do templo.

– Vá logo, Áries. Resolva suas pendências seja lá quais forem. Só certifique-se de ter gasto bem teu cosmo antes de voltar a passar por aqui, por favor.

Com um último olhar como aviso, Mu atravessou a quarta casa, ainda desconcertado pelo diálogo que tivera com os dois. Não entendia mesmo como Athena tolerava a presença dos dois no Santuário. Mas não era de sua competência questionar as decisões de sua Deusa.

Passar por Aiolia não fora um problema. A amizade fraternal, embora ligeiramente superficial, era suficiente para que o jovem Leão não o questionasse.

E então, lá estava, às portas da sexta casa. A imponente Casa de Virgem. O templo sagrado que ninguém ousava penetrar sem permissão expressa de seu dono, sob pena de flagelos inimagináveis. Mas Mu não tinha medo de tais punições.

Sentiu o cosmo perturbado do outro, guardado sob o manto da eterna meditação. Outro não perceberia, mas ele sim. O espírito de Shaka encontrava-se em ebulição, e o pior, o próprio ainda não havia se dado conta disso.

Mu entrou, pé ante pé, cauteloso. Avistou ao longe, por entre as sombras do templo, a silhueta de Shaka, em sua eterna pose de lótus. Uma fraca iluminação que vinha da luz da lua refletia no chão da entrada da casa, e era essa a única luz que agora havia ali. O rosto angelical, emoldurado pelos fios dourados, olhos fechados, expressão varrida de traços de qualquer tipo de emoção.

A eterna estátua viva.

_O homem mais próximo de Deus. _

_Simples e complexo. Inatingível?_

Não, não era inatingível, Mu agora sabia disso. E cabia ao ariano a dificulta missão de forçar o _tão perfeito_ Santo de Virgem a perceber-se como tal. E era em como cumprir tal missão que Mu pensava quando foi atingido pela voz mental que tanto conhecia, um sussurro agressivo dentro de seu cérebro.

_"O que deseja em minha casa, Mu de Áries?"_

_"Quero falar com você, Shaka. _Preciso _falar com você. Agora."_

_"Quem pensa que é para demandar exigências dessa forma dentro de meu templo, Áries?"_

Frustrado... Não, exasperado. Shaka estava tentando enlouquecê-lo, Mu agora possuía certeza desse fato. Com as pontas dos dedos massageando as têmporas, Mu aproximou-se da figura suspensa no ar, cansado mas determinado. Encarou firmemente o homem que tinha a apenas poucos centímetros de distância de si e teve coragem de fazer o que ser humano nenhum, comum, Santo de Athena ou de qualquer outro Deus, jamais teve.

_"Quando você vai deixar de se refugiar na sua santidade e deixar de ser covarde consigo mesmo, Shaka?"_

Avançou velozmente, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser o passo mais arriscado daquela noite e que poderia terminá-la ferido e caído aos pés do outro. Antes que o indiano pudesse responder à sua pergunta, tomou seu rosto em mãos e o beijou, sem dar tempo para que ele reagisse. Fechou os olhos quando se deu conta da enormidade da própria atitude. Não queria parecer infantil, mas não queria estar vendo quando fosse violentamente rechaçado pelo virginiano.

Sentiu o golpe de energia de Shaka ao abrir novamente os olhos, mas não queria soltá-lo. Não ousaria. Queria. Precisava. Desejava. Morreria ali, se fosse recusado. E não se atreveria a admitir isso. Não se não recebesse do outro a mesma prova de humanidade. A mesma confiança.

Esperava um golpe certeiro e letal, dada a pouca distância que havia entre os corpos. Mas o que veio no lugar da ofensiva deixou Mu pasmo.

E aliviado.

As mãos de Shaka se enrroscaram nos fios lavanda da base da nuca de Mu, puxando-o mais e mais, sôfrego e passional. Abriu os lábios para receber melhor o beijo, e em um ato de suprema audácia para si, tentativamente experimentava tocar a boca de Mu com a própria língua.

Arrepios percorreram o corpo do ariano com aquele toque tão simples e tão inesperado.

Inesperado. O que Shaka esperava que ele fizesse? Que acontecesse?

Agora que tinha o que queria, Mu não sabia o que fazer. Ironia soberana, pensou, antes de se render completamente ao homem que tanto queria e que estava ali, agora, prestes a lhe tomar nos braços.

~o~o~

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais do capítulo: <strong>Bom, o próximo capítulo não tem o que enrolar. Esse lemon sai, por bem ou por mal. *amarra a musa na cama e estala o chicote emprestado da Arietide*

Até a próxima, amores da minha vida!


	4. Redenção

**Notas do autor: ***Fogos de artifício explodindo nos céus* AEEEH! FINALMENTE! Mais um capítulo no ar! Eu só acho q vai ter gente querendo me matar pq eu arei em um ponto muito ingrato, mas se eu continuasse, o capítulo ficaria enorme. Então, sim, haverá mais um capítulo. E talvez um epílogo. E só. Aí vocês podem me matar. Pelo menos eu sei que enquanto eu não terminar a história ainda estarei à salvo. XD**  
><strong>****Agradecimentos:**** Ao senhor meu marido, que muito me incentivou a voltar a escrever.**  
><strong>****Disclaimers:** **Minha conta no banco está no negativo, logo, não ganho nada com isso. Escrevo unicamente pelo prazer (e que prazer! =P) de fazer o que uiser com os personagens que, oficialmente, são do Kurumada. Ele que se exploda com o dinheiro dele! =D  
><strong>AVISOS: <strong>Este e o próximo capítulo fazem por merecer a classificação M, contendo descrições de relação sexual homoafetiva entre dois homens. Não gosta, por favor, vá assistir Discovery Kids ou algo parecido.

* * *

><p>"Cause I never saw blue like that before<br>Across the sky  
>Around the world<br>You've given me all you have and more  
>And no one else has ever shown me how<br>To see the world the way I see it now  
>Oh, I, I never saw blue like that before<p>

And it feels like now,  
>And it feels always,<br>And it feels like coming home"

(**Shawn Colvin - Never Saw Blue Like That)**

~o~o~

Estava perdido. Perdido em sensações, em toques, no perfume de jasmim que o envolvia, perdido naquela pele macia e branca que tinha embaixo das mãos. A princípio, ao sentir os lábios de Mu de novo, seu primeiro instinto foi abrir os olhos e varrê-lo da sua presença com um golpe de seu cosmo, porém, se conteve no último segundo, ao ver que ele havia fechado os olhos, a expressão do rosto tensa, quase como se estivesse temeroso.

Segurou os cabelos finos e macios como se fossem o triz pelo qual sua vida ainda se prendia, em uma última tentativa de manter-se no controle da situação. Mas ao ver aquele rosto singelo, entregue, dependente das suas ações, não conseguiu. Não resistiu. Queria entregar-se também.

Tendo somente instintos que não compreendia para servir-lhe de guia, sentiu medo pela primeira vez em sua vida. Não sabia ser humano, era essa a verdade. Tanto tempo vivendo protegido, encapsulado pelo treinamento e pelas responsabilidades e crenças que sustentava, separado do resto do mundo, sentia-se como o bebê criado em meio aos lobos. Não sabia como a vida humana funcionava, a interação entre duas pessoas que se queriam mutuamente, se desejavam. Entendia dos mistérios divinos, da alma e do espírito. Mas não entendia dos mistérios do coração e da carne.

Em meio aos próprios questionamentos, não percebeu que seu corpo se encarregava de ditar os caminhos que deveria percorrer, embora ainda sem muita habilidade ou certeza. Seus lábios se abriram, e sua língua, como se dotada de vontade própria, tocava timidamente os lábios de Mu. Sentiu o corpo esguio e pálido tremendo sob suas mãos, reação causada pelo simples toque.

A distância forçada pela postura que ainda mantinha parecia criminosa. Precisava de mais. Mais contato, mais sensações, mais toques... Separando relutante seus lábios dos de Mu, descruzou as pernas na tentativa de resolver o impasse, esbarrando desajeitado e despreparado no corpo à sua frente, levando-as ao chão e tentando colocar-se de pé novamente.

Mu olhou-o, vidrado, rindo suavemente, esquecendo temporariamente do terror que, há poucos momentos atrás, dominava seu peito. Achava intrigante e divertida a falta de jeito de Shaka em um momento como esse, quando em outras situações, geralmente, demonstrava destreza sobre-humana.

Em silêncio, Mu ofereceu a mão direita a Shaka, que prontamente a segurou, firme, porém suave, auxiliando-o a se levantar. O jovem ferreiro olhou na direção das escadas que davam para o subsolo da Casa de Virgem, e depois para o outro Santo, em uma pergunta muda.

Embora ainda receoso, mas finalmente mostrando iniciativa de forma clara, o Santo de Virgem tomou a frente, e liderando ambos, caminhou em direção aos degraus de pedra, de queixo erguido e orgulhoso como sempre, embora pensasse ainda que esta era uma guerra da qual não tinha a menor chance de sair vitorioso. Havia se rendido no primeiro minuto. No primeiro toque. No primeiro beijo.

Cada degrau era um suplício interminável. Não conseguia enxergar direito, a vista turva e enevoada pelo turbilhão de emoções e sensações que o preenchiam. Mas ainda assim, tentava achar dentro de si uma segurança que o fizesse seguir em frente. Precisava seguir em frente. Não seria derrotado pelo seu próprio coração. O orgulho ainda era sua maior arma e defesa. E somente por sentir-se sustentado por este é que ainda não havia caído, tal qual anjo expulso do Paraíso.

Ao alcançar a câmara de dormir, sentiu os pés paralisados. A hesitação era um ácido corroendo seus sentidos, seu corpo, sua mente. Preferia enfrentar a fúria da grande deusa Kali em um frenesi de sangue a sentir-se assim novamente. Em uma tentativa de manter a sanidade em meio a tantas dúvidas, procurou com os olhos o sorriso sereno de Mu, sem ter ideia alguma do que encontraria.

– Continue. Estou te seguindo. – A voz rouca e inacreditavelmente gentil de Mu ecoou pelas paredes de pedra fria. A mão que ainda o segurava apertou-lhe firmemente os dedos, transmitindo a ambos a calma e o equilíbrio que tanto precisavam. – Não há o que temer. Confia em mim?

Ao ouvir palavras tão simples, porém tão cheias de significado para ambos, Shaka sentiu-se envergonhado por duvidar tanto de si mesmo e do momento que dividiam. Sorrindo, voltou a andar, suavemente puxando Mu em direção ao espaço em que – raramente – dormia: uma cama estreita, com apenas um fino colchão de palha e um velho cobertor de lã como provedores de alguma espécie de conforto. No cômodo havia apenas aquela pobre desculpa por cama, um banco de madeira, que provavelmente lhe servia de apoio durante as refeições que já quase não realizava mais, e alguns objetos espalhados dentro de pequenas caixas.

– Confio... em você. Mas não tenho ideia do que esperas de mim. Sequer tenho o que lhe oferecer aqui. Como bem sabes, meus hábitos são... Frugais e... Solitários.

Mu piscou os olhos algumas vezes, em claro descrédito ao que acabara de ouvir. Com tantas coisas em jogo entre os dois, era adoravelmente doce que Shaka estivesse preocupando-se com as acomodações de que dispunha. Uma gargalhada sincera e livre atravessou sua garganta e espalhou-se no ar, deixando o Santo de Virgem confuso e intrigado.

– Do que ri? O que eu lhe disse que o divertiu tanto? – Shaka teve dificuldades em esconder de Mu uma pontada de indignação, por conta da reação inesperada que sua constatação causou.

– Shaka... Você fala como se eu não fosse exatamente como você. Você já esteve em meu templo. Que luxos você lá encontrou que lhe justificassem tal preocupação agora?

Shaka sentiu-se um tolo ao ouvir de Mu a explicação que pedira. Era verdade. Ambos partilhavam o mesmo senso de modéstia material; tinham como guias em suas vidas a simplicidade e a austeridade. Não conseguindo resistir, juntou-se ao momento descontraído. Era bom aliviar um pouco o nervosismo causado pela situação inusitada.

Mais calmo, sorrindo suavemente, retomou o controle sobre seus membros inferiores, a respiração mais compassada e regular. Andou mais alguns passos à frente, olhando de vez em quando para trás, como se quisesse reassegurar-se de que Mu ainda estava ali, que não estava vivenciando uma ilusão provocada por algum estado mental alterado.

Shaka lentamente guiou Mu em direção à cama, abrindo um arco com o braço esquerdo, como um passo de dança. Os olhos serenos do homem a ele conectado não deixavam dúvidas do quão especial era o momento que dividiam. Pela primeira vez durante a noite Shaka sentiu que estava no caminho certo, os questionamentos deixados para trás, guardados em uma gaveta dentro de sua mente que, decidiu, manteria trancada até o amanhecer. Quando o sol vier, pensou, a abriria novamente, e só então pesaria os fatos que estavam ocorrendo.

Percebeu, então, que uma barreira que considerava intransponível dentro de si, havia finalmente caído.

Realmente confiava em Mu.

Completamente.

De corpo, coração e alma.

Que Bhudda permitisse a graça de ser correspondido.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um toque sutil em seu rosto, a mão livre de Mu acariciando sua pele.

– No que pensas?

Surpreendido pela pergunta, Shaka hesitou alguns segundos antes de responder.

– Penso que dei muitas coisas na minha vida como certas, e que por isso perdi muito de mim mesmo. Deixei passar um tempo que não terei como recuperar, e que me fará muita falta quando tudo chegar ao fim.

Mu inclinou a cabeça para o lado, erguendo a ponta do dedo para traçar delicadamente as sobrancelhas de Shaka, terminando com um suave toque entre elas.

– Eu penso... que você pensa demais. Não perturbe sua mente com fatos do futuro sobre os quais não possuímos controle. – Mu suspirou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos antes de continuar a falar. – Viva um pouco o momento, Shaka. É isso que lhe falta. Estou aqui. Estamos juntos. Do que mais você precisa para entender que não é feito de pedra?

Mu estendeu sua mão esquerda na direção do peito de Shaka; o tecido da roupa sob sua palma era uma barreira ofensiva aos desejos que sentia e que não temia.

– Do que mais você precisa para entender que, aqui dentro, pulsa um coração igual ao meu, necessitado de carinho e atenção, necessitado de sentir o calor que só a verdadeira afeição pode oferecer? Não há deus neste mundo que lhe dê o que sua alma mais precisa, Shaka. Não há deus que possa glorificar dentro de ti o que te faz um ser de carne e osso como _outro_ ser de carne e osso.

Entrelaçando os dedos nas camadas de fábrica que compunham a túnica de Shaka, puxou-o para perto, arrebatando-o com mais um beijo, emocional, desesperado, sentido. Mu colou seu corpo ao outro, soltando a mão que Shaka ainda tinha na sua para segurar-se com ainda mais força nas roupas que tanto o incomodavam. Agarrava o tecido sem jeito, sem posição, ameaçando rasgar a parede que tinha a audácia de separar a sua pele da pele que queria devorar, faminto pelo toque e pelo calor que se encontravam embaixo.

A mão direita de Mu subiu até encontrar a nuca de Shaka, puxando os finos cabelos que ali haviam delicadamente, inclinando a cabeça dele para trás e soltando-se da boca que sugava e mordia. Desceu os lábios úmidos e sensíveis pela pele macia da mandíbula, seguindo a linha do pescoço até encontrar um ombro. E mais tecido. Um arfar de frustração saiu antes que pudesse impedir.

– Eu quero... Quero...

Em um ímpeto de coragem, Shaka se afastou para retirar de cima de seu corpo os panos que tanto incomodavam Mu. Desamarrou a faixa que lhe cingia a cintura, o tecido que cobria seu ombro esquerdo caindo ao chão e deixando-o vestido somente com a túnica simples que usava por baixo. Em resposta, Mu retirou de seu pescoço o xale que sempre usava, livrando-se depois do cinto e da túnica, ficando somente com as calças para manter um mínimo de decência e não apavorar Shaka. Subiu na cama, ajoelhando com as pernas para trás, sentado em cima das mesmas.

Shaka voltou para perto de Mu. Ao ver aquele homem ali, semi-nu, esperando, sorrindo, Shaka não resistiu e fez a única coisa que tinha certeza, por enquanto, de que sabia fazer. Abaixou-se até a altura de Mu e beijou-o ardorosamente, passando um de seus braços por trás das costas esguias e apoiando a mão oposta na nuca que se dobrava para trás com os movimentos de seu dono, entrelaçando longos dedos pelos fios lilases.

Mu ficou tonto, pego de surpresa. Desorientado, ancorou-se com uma mão nos cabelos ainda molhados de Shaka, a outra subindo para encontrar o pescoço daquele que lhe assaltava os sentidos, segurando-o da mesma forma que era segurado. Com os olhos abertos, admirava o rosto tão próximo do seu, sem saber se poderia mesmo acreditar que estava ali, unido de forma tão primal com alguém que jamais acreditara que poderia ter dessa forma.

Flexível, foi lentamente movendo as pernas de forma a ficar paralelo à extensão da cama, puxando Shaka para cima de si no processo e deitando o melhor que podia nas condições apresentadas. Shaka, percebendo a posição incômoda que Mu se encontrava, parou o beijo para dar espaço para que ele se ajeitasse.

Mu sorriu, terminando de colocar seu corpo da forma como queria. Estendeu a mão para Shaka que, ainda de pé, segurou-a, mas não se moveu.

– O que foi? – Mu perguntou, confuso.

Shaka abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto por trás de uma cortina dourada de cabelos.

– O que... O que quer que eu faça?

Mu franziu o cenho, incrédulo a princípio. Depois, se tocou de que a confusão de Shaka era genuína. O Santo de Virgem provavelmente nunca aprendeu qualquer coisa sobre conjunções carnais, além de algumas teorias vazias, aqui e ali. Sem experiência real de sua própria parte, Mu teria de ensinar tudo. Cômico, embora contraprodutivo. Seria muito mais fácil se usassem somente os instintos (até porque o próprio Mu não possuía lá uma vasta quantidade de experiência), mas Shaka não era exatamente um adepto da prática.

– Bom... Você pode deitar ao meu lado. E... usar suas mãos para... tocar meu corpo, onde você quiser...?

Em silêncio, Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, primeiro sentando ao lado de Mu, e depois, com um suspiro, trazendo o resto do corpo para dividir o diminuto espaço disponível. Para os dois ficarem juntos, ali, teriam de ficar deitados de lado, ou então um sobre o outro. A primeira opção, por enquanto, parecia ser a que menos perturbava os alarmes internos de Shaka.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por intermináveis segundos, até Mu decidir que não conseguiria esperar mais. Pegou a mão direita de Shaka e levou-a até seu rosto, fechando os olhos ao sentir a mão calejada tocar sua pele sensível. Ainda segurando-a, levou os dedos para baixo e para o lado, por cima do pescoço e do ombro exposto. Os dois ficaram arrepiados com o contato, ansiosos e ainda meio perdidos.

Com a orientação sutil que recebeu de Mu, Shaka começou a tentar ignorar sua própria insegurança e a tomar parte mais ativa na situação. Aproximou-se mais, tentativamente beijando aqui e ali pelo rosto de Mu, desajeitado. Ouviu um suspiro ofegante, delicioso. Decidiu que queria mais daquilo. Ousou buscar mais abaixo com sua mão, passando pelo braço esquerdo de Mu e descendo até a lateral da cintura descoberta.

Ao sentir a mão quente de Shaka passeando pelo seu corpo, Mu não resistiu e gemeu, engolindo a própria respiração. Não tinha ideia de que um toque tão singelo poderia fazer seu corpo sentir-se em chamas daquela forma. Um tremor percorreu toda a sua silhueta, forçando sua coluna a se curvar para frente e suas pernas a se esticarem, dedos dos pés encolhidos para trás.

Trocando de posição, usou como mapa o caminho que sua mão fizera para beijar a pele de Mu, lentamente.  
>A cada beijo que sentia, o lemuriano gemia e tremulava como flâmula ao vento, entregue. Quando os lábios do outro chegaram à lateral de seu peito, sentiu um choque subindo da ponta dos dedos até a base de sua nuca, percorrendo toda a sua coluna como eletricidade viva. Jogou o braço para trás, batendo com os nós dos dedos na parede. Shaka aproveitou-se do momento e, ao invés de seguir para a cintura, desviou-se para o centro do peito de Mu, começando a traçar uma linha invisível de um lado ao outro. Por acidente, esbarrou de leve no mamilo esquerdo de Mu, que teve de morder os lábios para se conter, de tão violenta que foi a reação que sentiu.<p>

Surpreso pela mudança brusca, Shaka parou e olhou para o rosto de Mu.

– Eu... Isso... dói?

Mu riu, um pouco ofegante.

– Não, Shaka... Pelos deuses, não... Isso foi... Foi bom. Muito bom. Não pare, por... por favor.

Mais seguro do que estava fazendo, resolveu então investir novamente naquele mesmo ponto, beijando com a boca entreaberta. Sentiu-se recompensado ao ouvir novamente a voz de Mu engasgar em um gemido alto. Poderia ficar viciado naqueles sons. Completa perdição. Mas agora, Shaka não conseguia mais se importar. Seu universo, naquele momento, consistia de Mu e sua pele, seus lábios, seus gemidos, sua respiração, seu cheiro e seu gosto.

– Aah! Sha... sha-a… KA!

Com uma voracidade que até então desconhecia, terminou de virar o corpo de Mu em cima da cama e pôs-se sobre ele, dirigindo-se a outra lateral de seu peito. Agora, usava lábios, língua e dentes, sem saber muito bem o que estava fazendo e usando como único direcionamento as reações que arrancava.

Mu delirava, a nuca contraída e o corpo levantando da cama a cada vez que sentia os dentes de Shaka arranhando a sua pele; a ponta da língua, ainda tímida, desenhando figuras invisíveis em um pontilhado desregrado pelo seu torso. Iria enlouquecer dessa forma. Seu sexo aprisionado pulsava de excitação, implorando por uma rota de fuga daquela tortura. Queria mais, mas sabia que Shaka não saberia o que fazer. E, para dizer a verdade, nem ele mesmo sabia. Tudo o que tinha era teoria proveniente de histórias que ouvia por entre colunas do Santuário. Mas era com isso que teria de trabalhar.

As mãos, nervosas, agarravam a túnica de Shaka e puxavam-na para cima, expondo as pernas, sua intimidade e parte de seu ventre. Shaka, em uma demonstração inesperada de impaciência, parou o que estava fazendo para arrancar por cima de sua cabeça, em um único movimento, o tecido ofensivo. Estava completamente nu por baixo, fazendo os olhos amendoados de Mu arregalarem-se diante da visão que presenciava.

Shaka aproveitou o ensejo para se encarregar de retirar as últimas peças que o atrapalhavam. Desceu até a extremidade da cama onde se encontravam os pés de Mu, para retirar-lhe os sapatos, e em seguida a calça.

Como criança que se delicia com o mais perfeito néctar pela primeira vez, queria mais e mais daquilo, sem se importar com as consequências. Um homem desesperado, derrotado pelo desejo contra o qual tanto lutara por tanto tempo. Agora era joguete nas mãos de seus próprios anseios, animal irracional, sedento por uma satisfação que nunca havia conhecido.

Ao sentir o corpo de Shaka sem barreiras pela primeira vez, Mu sentiu uma lágrima teimosa querendo sair de olho direito. Jogou a cabeça para trás na intenção de escorrer o fluido ofensivo por entre os cabelos, onde não poderia ser visto.

Entretanto, por mais maravilhosa que fosse a sensação de tê-lo ali, daquela forma, a inexperiência de Shaka começava a se tornar motivo de frustração para Mu. Sentir os beijos e os dedos de Virgem era avassalador, mas precisava de mais. E precisava logo. Recuperando por alguns segundos o raciocínio, Mu conseguiu reunir forças para usar a voz novamente para palavras.

– Shaka... Sha... aaaah... Shaka! Por… favor…

Shaka estendeu os braços em direção à cabeça de Mu, e depois descendo com as mãos pelas laterais do corpo, quase como se estivesse reverenciando uma divindade, enquanto investia mais um beijo aberto contra o ventre próximo ao seu rosto. A ponta da língua traçou suavemente o contorno do umbigo delicado, demorando-se ali por mais alguns segundos antes de levantar a cabeça e olhar para o outro com ar de interrogação.

Para alguém sem prática nenhuma das artes do sexo, Shaka era natural demais, dono de uma sensualidade que ninguém jamais poderia imaginar que possuía. Sem remoer o pensamento, Mu tentou dizer o que queria, o que precisava.

– Eu... eu... eu quero mais. Eu quero mais... do que isso. Preciso sentir você. Em mim.

Shaka, sem entender, continuou ali parado. Estava se odiando por não saber o que fazer. Queria fazer Mu se sentir bem, queria dar a ele o que ele precisava para que continuasse a reagir daquela forma tão sublime. Não entendia os sinais do próprio corpo, mas também tinha a sensação de que só o que estavam fazendo não seria o suficiente.

– Então... Diga-me o que eu posso fazer. O que eu _tenho_ de fazer.

Sem saber o que dizer, ou melhor, como, Mu olhou fundo nos olhos de Shaka e tentou se lembrar das histórias que já tinha ouvido. A memória não lhe falhou, pensando imediatamente no que precisavam. Com o fôlego parcialmente recuperado, levantou-se um pouco da cama, apoiando-se pelos cotovelos.

– Você... Ainda tem um daqueles óleos de massagem que eu lhe dei há algum tempo atrás?

Confuso, Shaka fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Quer que eu pegue? – Perguntou, sem saber por que infernos Mu estava pensando em massagem logo agora.

– Sim, por favor.

Shaka, com um pouco de indisposição, levantou e foi até o canto do aposento onde as caixas se encontravam. Retirou de dentro de uma delas um pequeno vidro esverdeado, com uma rolha de cortiça como tampa.

Ainda sem imaginar o que Mu queria com aquilo, entregou o recipiente ao outro. Ficou ali, em pé, parado, esperando por alguma indicação do próximo passo.

– Me dê sua mão e eu te direi o que fazer.

Com isso, Shaka sentou na cama e estendeu uma das mãos, curioso.

– Confia em mim? – Mu perguntou uma última vez. Precisava ter certeza.

Porque, a partir dali, era um caminho sem volta.

Para ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Podem me chamar de FDP. Eu deixo. XD


End file.
